


work through it

by the_prose_in_which_the_filth_dwells (the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells)



Series: it's not that easy [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (Attempted Use Of) Sex As A Bargaining Chip, Alpha Dean, Alpha Kane, Alpha Roman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Angst, Authority Made Them (Pretend To) Do It, Authority!Seth, Blood, Canon Typical Violence, Coping Mechanisms, Corporate!Kane, Dynamic Related Self-Loathing, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Omega Seth, Omega!Daniel Bryan, Oral Sex, Sexism (Except It's Dynamics), Triple H Is Manipulative, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling is (Mostly) Real, discussions of consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells/pseuds/the_prose_in_which_the_filth_dwells
Summary: “You’ll be back in the shows next week,” Triple H informs him as he thumbs through some paperwork.Seth’s shoulders slump with relief. “Thank you, sir. I won’t let you down again.” The fact that he had done it once is unbearable enough for him.Hunter barely spares him a glance, and Seth winces internally. He’s not been forgiven yet. He’s still unhappy with him, even if he’s acting like everything has blown over.Hunter gestures towards the door. Seth gets the message and rises to his feet.Before he can leave, though, Hunter speaks again. “I’ve informed Kane that he’s going to be taking care of you now, to prevent anything like your...incidentfrom happening again.”xA sequel to "it's not that easy."
Relationships: Daniel Bryan/Kane (past), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black (Past), Kane/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: it's not that easy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730818
Comments: 28
Kudos: 29





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandyassGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/gifts).



> This is all Candyassgoth's fault.

Life goes on, and wrestling is no exception. If anything, the WWE turns that sentiment up to eleven. As far as scandals go, Seth’s mortifying, Roman-and-Dean-induced in-ring breakdown isn’t even a difficult one for the company to forge past. Especially when the Authority is working double time to smooth the whole process over. 

When Seth turns up to his office the morning after his mandated night with Kane, Triple H seems to be satisfied with the results. Seth has been practicing the perfect mix of “polite, satisfied omega” and “champion eager to please” in the mirror for hours beforehand, and leans hard into the angle as they debrief. As far as Seth can tell, it’s working. 

“You’ll be back in the shows next week,” Triple H informs him as he thumbs through some paperwork. 

Seth’s shoulders slump with relief. “Thank you, sir. I won’t let you down again.” The fact that he had done it once is unbearable enough for him.

Hunter barely spares him a glance, and Seth winces internally. He’s not been forgiven yet. He’s still unhappy with him, even if he’s acting like everything has blown over. 

Hunter gestures towards the door. Seth gets the message and rises to his feet. 

Before he can leave, though, Hunter speaks again. “I’ve informed Kane that he’s going to be taking care of you now, to prevent anything like your... _incident_ from happening again.” 

Seth’s jaw drops with outrage. Wasn’t last night enough? And anyways, the whole debacle was caused by his new suppressants, not some sort of knot deprivation. 

“It _won’t_ happen again,” Seth snaps. 

Hunter looks up, meeting his incensed stare with one equally as fiery. His expression isn’t one Seth is used to, considering his status as the Authority’s golden boy, and it makes his insides quail. Suddenly he feels small. Seth’s defiance crumples under the weight of Hunter’s glare and he ducks his head. 

“I wasn’t asking for your opinion, omega.” 

“Sorry, alpha.” Inwardly, Seth berates himself for his weak spine. ( _Stupid, fragile omega_.) He can’t look up now even if he wants to. 

“Don’t make me regret bringing you onto the Authority’s team.”

Seth nods miserably. Then Hunter’s voice lightens up.

“Seth, I’m only telling you to do this because we care about you. You know that, right?”

Seth raises his eyes, chest aching from the sudden knowledge that _Hunter still cares, they still want me, I still matter to them._ He nods quickly, before Hunter can get any idea that he isn’t grateful.

“Thank you, alpha,” he says hurriedly. “I won’t disappoint you again, I promise.” 

Hunter graces him with a smile that makes everything feel better. “That’s my boy.” Then he turns his attention back to his work, and Seth takes his cue to leave. 

He has a stupid smile tugging at his lips as he walks through the arena’s halls, back to his rental car. Since today is an off day, all he has to do is drive to the next city they’re performing at. After the stress of everything, things finally seem to be looking up. 

Though his good mood remains as he exits the arena, Seth’s smile slides off his face as the alpha high ebbs. Much to his chagrin, Hunter always gets past his well maintained barriers and shoehorns his omega hindbrain into the driver’s seat. 

He’s suddenly grateful that he didn’t encounter anyone he knows while he was grinning like a loon. 

Seth _does_ try not to be so affected by Triple H. (Not that it helps.) He knows it’s just his instincts responding to Hunter’s demeanor. He really tries not to grovel at his feet or hang on to his every word. The only problem is what happens when he _does_ please him. When Seth is the sole focus of his praise, it feels like ecstasy. Teenage fantasies tangled up with omega instincts and daddy issues. 

His designation isn’t good for anything, really, but damn if Hunter’s approval isn’t addicting. It’s the closest he gets to anything like affection from an alpha these days, and his biology rewards him for it like betas and alphas can’t even imagine. Who needs drugs when your own body can do better?

Seth makes it a few strides out into the parking lot before his phone beeps. He pulls it out. There’s a text notification, from Kane. 

_Did Hunter inform you that we’re traveling together now?_

Oh _hell_ no. 

“Mother _fucker_!” Seth yells aloud. Thankfully he’s outside and only scares away a few nearby pigeons. 

_what_

That’s all Seth can manage to type with his fingers trembling from rage. 

_J and J are taking your rental and you’re coming with me. Black SUV by the back entrance. I’ve already got your bags._

Seth looks up from his phone. Sure enough, Kane’s rental is idling a few rows over. Seth practically gnashes his teeth and stalks over to it. 

“I hate you,” Seth announces as he gets into the backseat of the car. 

Kane turns his head back to scowl at him. “Do you _think_ this was my decision?” 

Seth only sneers at him. Kane vindictively switches into reverse and they peel out of the parking lot in record time. Seth clicks his seatbelt on and fumes, glaring daggers at the back of Kane’s head. 

He eventually speaks again once they're out on the highway. 

“I don’t need ‘taking care of.’”

“Have you tried that on Triple H?” Kane asks, voice grim because he already knows the answer. Seth sighs loudly.

Another ten miles, then Kane breaks the silence. 

“The plan is we try not to kill each other and tell Hunter that we’re fucking like rabbits. Can you handle that?”

Seth bristles. He does _not_ need any more questions about his capabilities. 

“Of course I can. Pretending to enjoy it when alphas touch me is my specialty.”

Kane cocks an eyebrow at that, though Seth doesn’t notice. If this is how they’re going to play...

“Really? Didn’t seem like it yesterday.”

Seth doesn’t deign to reply, because trying to convince Kane that he wasn’t an omega mess last night is futile. His pride stings at the mere thought of it. He had sworn to himself not to show any vulnerability whatsoever, and then the moment Kane touched him he was sobbing for his mates. 

Now Kane has leverage over him. If he breathes one word of Seth’s weakness to Triple H, he will certainly be labeled a liability and thrown through a table. Is there any way he can spin this blackmail material and make Kane take the heat? 

Seth wracks his brain as he stares out the window at the scenery whizzing by. Every time he tries to analyze the events of last night, he immediately goes back to agonizing over how _weak_ he had been. Had Kane already given Triple H a full rundown of how pathetic he had acted? Maybe that’s why Hunter had the brilliant idea of making them travel together. 

Seth startles out of his crisis when Kane turns up the radio. As he looks to him, he sees Kane staring at him through the rear view mirror. Daring him to protest. 

However, the station is playing rock. Eighties stuff Seth can sing in his sleep. Frankly, if _anyone_ complained about Kane’s choice Seth himself would be bewildered. He turns his attention back to looking out the window, and practically feels Kane’s rising annoyance simmer back down. They’ve both dodged a bullet there. 

x

At least Triple H had the decency to book them in a hotel room with separate beds this time. Seth hurries to claim the one closest to the air conditioner the moment he crosses the threshold. 

Kane has barely entered the room by the time Seth has his bags on top of the bed he wants. If it is a problem for him, he doesn’t comment, simply sets down his luggage next to the other bed.

“I’m getting lunch and you are _not_ coming with me, babysitter be damned,” Seth announces. 

“I have no desire to follow you around, Rollins. I’d much rather have the _peace and quiet._ ” Then Kane disappears into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

“The feeling’s mutual,” Seth says belatedly. The retort hangs in the air before falling flat. Seth sighs. Whatever. He had the last word there in spirit. 

After patting his pockets to make sure he still has his phone and wallet, Seth leaves the room to go find a place to eat. They were right on schedule when they arrived, so others from the company are doubtlessly here, already grouping up to go explore the new town and eat together. 

The best company Seth has is J&J, and that’s not saying much. Not that it matters. Seth has eaten plenty of meals alone; one more won’t hurt him. 

After lunch, Seth stalls by finding a gym and working out for as long as humanly possible. Unsurprisingly there are a few other wrestlers who have a similar idea, but they give him a wide berth. Seth doesn’t mind. He does his best work alone. (Out of nowhere, a memory of a triple power bomb comes to him. Seth shakes his head hard to dispel the image, and punishes himself with extra reps.)

x

Only once he has pushed himself to the point of exhaustion does Seth drag himself back to the hotel room. The glaring fact that this is the first night of many where he has to be stuck in a room with Kane is a heavy weight on his shoulders. 

When he enters the room, Kane is reclining in bed with a book. He barely looks up when Seth moves past him to sequester himself in the bathroom. Perhaps, Seth figures, if they ignore each other the whole time this situation can become manageable.

He spends a good hour standing in the shower. The hot water feels great on his tired body. And, even better, once he’s finally toweled off and dressed, Kane has turned in for the night. Perfect. Seth sneaks past him and climbs into his own bed, congratulating himself on a job well done. Even sleep comes quickly, once he finally closes his eyes. 

x

Seth sticks to his new schedule as if his life depends on it. The more time he spends being busy with working out and training, the less time he has to be in close proximity with Kane. The alpha himself rarely engages him in conversation, which is a blessing. They simply go about their lives parallel to one another, albeit for the drives from one town to the next. 

Things level out. Seth is inserted back into shows without much of a fuss, and he completely ignores any reference to the disastrous match with Roman. 

His old alphas continue to make trouble for him and the Authority, yet make no mention of the match either. Seth isn’t sure why. Perhaps the Authority had put a gag order on them? But when did they ever listen to Triple H or the McMahons? 

Whatever the reason, it’s a relief. And as weeks start to pass by, people begin forgetting. Or at least lose interest. Seth maintains his title, the Authority is proud of him once more— all is well. 

x

“Do you seriously spend every waking hour at the gym?” Kane asks him one night, before Seth can slip out of sight into the bathroom.

“Yeah,” Seth replies offhandedly, digging through his bag to find some sweatpants. He’s worked himself to the bone today, and all he wants to do is crawl into the shower, wash off his dried sweat, and wallow. 

“So you’re not just avoiding me, then.” Seth glances up. Kane is watching him with narrowed, knowing eyes.

Seth grits his teeth. “Why the fuck do you care?” 

“ _I_ don’t give a shit, but the Authority expects me to keep an eye on you. You running yourself ragged tells them that I’m not doing my job. Do you even understand that?” 

Seth bares his teeth. “I’m _fine._ ”

“Anyone looking at you could tell that’s bullshit.” Kane fixes him with a glare. “At least _try_ to act like we’re complying. I am not letting you, of all people, make me lose my job.”

Seth finally snatches a pair of sweatpants from his bag. He doesn’t say anything to Kane as he stomps across the room and locks himself in the bathroom, knowing it’ll just piss him off more.

Once he’s under the shower’s hot spray, though, Seth is confronted with the reality that Kane is right. If they aren’t playing their parts, then the Authority will punish them. Seth will lose his title. 

What the hell should he do, then? He certainly isn’t going to fuck Kane again. Nor is he going to stop training. What weakness has been giving him away to the Authority’s prying eyes? That one botched moonsault he did a week ago? Surely not— he recovered from it quickly, without even any _you fucked up_ chants from the crowd. 

Seth is at a loss. In defeat, he scrubs himself down and drags himself out of the shower to figure out the problem. 

Seth emerges from the bathroom, dressed but still practically steaming. 

“That was quick,” Kane mutters, not looking up from his book. 

“How do they know? What is it?” Seth demands. 

Kane raises his eyes. “Look at yourself, Rollins. You look like you haven’t slept in weeks, and your holds are sloppy.”

“All of them?” Seth butts in, incensed. 

“Enough of them.”

“Fuck off,” Seth hisses. 

“I wish I could,” Kane retorts. “But I can’t. So you’re _going_ to make an effort to sleep in past six in the morning and not stay at the gym all fucking night. Your constant workouts are obviously only making you worse.”

In his defense, Seth isn’t really sure why he launches himself at Kane then. Maybe it’s because they’ve been cooped up together for over a month now. Maybe it’s because of the insults. Either way, something has him out for blood tonight. 

Kane’s book falls off the bed as he rears up to meet Seth, like two lions clashing in the savannah. He fends off Seth’s attacks without breaking a sweat. 

“This is what I mean!” Kane snarls as he catches one of Seth’s fists. “You’re telegraphing every goddamn move!”

Seth replies by biting Kane’s arm. Kane roars and throws him to the floor. He hits it at a bad angle, the wind whooshing out of him. Seth inhales hard. 

Kane doesn’t move to hit him more, though his glare is like daggers. “Get some fucking _sleep_ , stop running and hiding, and _then_ maybe I’ll get off your back.”

Seth opens his mouth to hurl an insult. Kane interrupts him by snarling wordlessly and flashing his extended fangs at him. Seth flinches instinctively and shuts his mouth. He can tell Kane is taken aback by how that actually worked. Seth is too. 

With a bitter expression, Seth picks himself up off the floor and slinks to his bed. Kane exhales and grabs his book from where it fell. 

Whether this is progress or not remains to be seen, but at least he’s gotten his point across. 

x

Seth sleeps until eight thirty in the morning from that point forward, and limits his late night exercising to every other non-show day. He makes sure to emphasize to Kane that he’s doing this because he wants to, not because he was ordered to. Kane humors him, because he can’t be bothered to argue over minutiae when Seth is actually doing what he’s told. All that matters is that he doesn’t look like a sleepless, gym-obsessed zombie anymore. 

With Seth spending more time in Kane’s proximity, they bicker constantly. There’s no real fervor behind it, though, and just as often as one of them wins an argument, they get bored with the problem entirely and drop it. 

It’s not friendship. Seth still doesn’t like Kane, and knows it’s mutual. But sometimes, when Seth comes back to the hotel room late after spending most of the day at the gym, there is food left in the fridge. Nothing special, but also nothing Kane usually eats. Which means it’s for him. Seth always comes back famished after his late nights, so he doesn’t think twice about it. To not have to worry about what he’s going to have for dinner is a weight off his shoulders he didn’t realize he had. 

Once Seth begins devouring these offerings wholeheartedly, it becomes routine. Kane never mentions it, so Seth doesn’t bring it up. He does, however, start to meet Kane in the middle (if only to keep the meals coming.) He stops hogging the shower every night. Occasionally lets Kane pick the playlist for the drive to the next town. Little things that neither of them mention either. 

x

Seth will never get tired of main-eventing. Tonight’s Smackdown was perfect. He had won his match against Kevin Owens, savored the crowd’s boos, and even treated himself to a nice dinner after the fact. 

It’s dark now as he strolls back to the hotel, but not as late as he usually comes back from the gym. There’s a pleasant breeze at his back. 

From experience, he figures that most of the other wrestlers have already settled into their rooms (if not their beds.) The hotel lobby is quiet as he enters, and he walks to the elevators. Seth is looking forward to a shower and some sleep. 

When he steps out of the elevator onto the fourth floor, everything seems normal. He remembers from this morning that his room is down the hall, around a corner, and then the third door on the left. 

Seth makes it around the corner when he notices the door immediately ahead to the right isn’t shut all the way. He’s perfectly content to walk past and ignore it until a gasp reaches his ears. Then he breathes in through his nose, and everything stops. 

_His mates_. Their alpha scents are heavy with arousal, making his thoughts turn into white noise. His knees are already going weak.

A soft thump, followed by playful alpha growls. He can hear Dean snicker. Seth knows instinctively what has happened, what they’re doing now. 

Dean had been making eyes at Roman, until he got fed up enough to drag him back to their hotel room. In their haste, they hadn’t closed the door all the way. Now they are grappling without any real force, pressing up against each other to both scent and be scented. Kissing with the fervor of horny teenagers. 

Seth knows what is happening because he’s been there to see it. Throughout their time together, Roman and Dean were constantly getting caught up in the moment and forgetting everything around them. When that attention and passion was focused on him, their omega, titles felt like plastic medals in comparison. Those were the nights when Seth felt their love, and gave his own back with abandon. 

His heart hurts but it does nothing to stop Seth from veering closer. He’s barely thinking. All he knows is that his alphas are there, they love each other, and that Seth belongs between them. The scars on his bonding gland feel like they’re throbbing. 

The door creaks as it swings open wider. Roman and Dean are exactly where he expects them to be: against a wall, entwined, rutting their still clothed erections against each other. Seth stands paralyzed in the doorway, starting to drip with arousal, unable to approach but unable to flee. 

_Alphas. My alphas._

When they turn their heads at the sound of the door, Seth nearly falls to his knees. Both Dean and Roman look positively feral, but in the deep, passionate way of a bonded pair. And, _God,_ they’re looking at _Seth_ like that. Like he never left, like he has just come _home_. 

Roman lurches in Seth’s direction on instinct to pull him in. Seth knows that if Roman grabs his hand, he won’t be leaving. Yet he wants to take it, more than anything. 

None of them are thinking straight. That is, until Dean’s hand flies out to grab Roman’s wrist and stop him from touching Seth. Roman comes up short, falters with confusion, and looks to Dean with a hazy expression. 

Dean’s blue eyes are sharp and cold, nothing like the soft warmth they held before when he was looking at Roman. He’s glaring at Seth and it cuts him to the bone. 

_“Get out!”_ Dean roars, shattering the mood and breaking them out of their instincts. Seth flinches as Roman comes back to himself. He stares at Seth with pure, raw _betrayal_ , and then snarls with bared fangs. 

Seth nearly trips over himself as he bolts. The door slams shut behind him the moment he clears it, rattling on its hinges. 

Seth runs, away from his mates and away from their hatred until he reaches the door to his room. He fumbles with the keycard with shaking hands, and it takes two tries to unlock the door. Seth throws himself inside and falls back against the closed door. 

Kane looks startled at his sudden entrance, then alarmed once he takes in his appearance. Seth bites down on his knuckle hard to hold back the shrill keen rising in his chest. It does little to muffle it. He’s trembling all over, his vision is blurring with tears. 

Kane is up and crossing the room in three vast strides. Seth flinches back into the closed door. The wounded keen grows louder, more frantic. He needs his mates. He _needs_ them. He needs them but _they don’t want him._ Roman. Dean. His alphas, his mates, they hate him, everything is _wrong_ —

Kane grabs Seth by the front of his shirt and yanks him into his broad chest. His other arm wraps tightly around him before he can struggle or escape. Seth nearly screams behind gritted teeth. 

Kane hunches over slightly. Then his large hand roots itself in Seth’s hair and pushes his head down into the crook of his neck. Seth whimpers sharply and latches onto Kane’s shoulder with his blunt teeth. Kane, being an alpha with an inactive bonding gland, doesn’t flinch. 

Seth lets out another omega cry of despair as he shudders in his arms. It makes Kane want to tear something (or, more worryingly, some _one_ ) to pieces. But his alpha scent is already placating Seth, making him unclench his jaw and soften the bite from painful to just pressure. Kane keeps his hand in Seth’s hair as he starts to suck and worry the skin under his teeth. It’s a habit from early childhood, a pup latching onto their alpha sire for comfort. Omegas are the most common dynamic to have it persist into adulthood, and Seth clearly hasn’t broken the habit. Perhaps because his sire wasn’t around enough to give him the chance. 

Seth would doubtlessly be embarrassed if he pointed it out— if not now, then later when his head clears. So Kane doesn’t say anything, just guides him to the bed so he can sit and stop hunching his back. Seth goes easily enough, curling in his lap and biting back down on Kane’s shoulder. Kane lets him. It’s all Seth needs, really: a stable foundation to support him until he recovers. 

It’s not a big logical leap to guess that something had happened between Seth and his old alphas. They are the only ones who get under his skin like this, all the way down to not only his omega instincts, but to his heart. Whatever had transpired, it was bad, and he was fairly certain Seth had been the idiot to instigate it. 

It only takes a minute or two for Seth’s breathing to slow. He lets go of Kane’s shoulder, resting his forehead against it instead. A moment of stillness. 

Then Seth inhales, and nearly flies off of Kane’s lap. Kane gives a start as Seth scrambles back, face flushed with mortification. There are a few tear tracks on his cheeks that neither of them had noticed. 

“Fuck,” Seth croaks. Kane isn’t sure if it’s directed at him or himself. “Fucking— fuck!” And then he bolts for the bathroom, slamming the door shut before Kane can say a word. 

Kane heaves a sigh. To think, things had just become bearable between them. Of course Seth had to fuck it all up. 

x

It’s a solid hour before Seth dares leave the bathroom. At least the shower had started going— Kane honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Seth spent the whole time berating himself in the mirror, but thankfully not. The last thing Kane feels like doing is dealing with that can of worms. 

Seth emerges in nothing but a towel, fairly dry except for his damp hair. Kane politely averts his eyes by keeping his attention on his phone. 

He’s not expecting Seth to stop in front of his bed. Nor is he expecting it when Seth lunges onto the bed, scrabbling for Kane’s phone. Due to his surprise Seth gets it easily, and tosses it onto the other bed. 

“You can’t tell Hunter,” Seth begs before Kane can protest. The towel falls from his lower half as he plants himself in Kane’s lap. 

“I-“ Kane starts, but Seth interrupts him. 

“I’ll do anything,” he blurts, turning his head away to bare his throat. As he does so, he rolls his hips against Kane’s cock. He can feel the damp warmth of Seth’s folds even through his pants. 

“Get _off_ ,” Kane grunts, ignoring the way his cock twitches in favor of toppling Seth onto the floor. Seth lands with a surprised yelp. 

“I was reading a _book_ , Seth, not tattling to Hunter.”

Seth looks shockingly vulnerable where he is, naked and staring up at Kane with a mixture of disbelief and fear. After a moment, Seth hurries to grab his towel and cover himself. 

“You’re not?” 

“Why would I? It’s not any of his business. Not really mine, either, except for the fact that you were self-destructing right in front of me.”

Anyone who claims that alpha instincts lean toward violence is a liar. Maybe it’s the lingering influence of the omega he should have claimed, but every fiber of Kane’s being is screaming to protect, to care. Later he might find it embarrassing, considering who he’s projecting on, but right now he doesn’t give a damn. 

“I wish I’d never let them claim me,” Seth mumbles as his shoulders slump. 

“We all make mistakes,” Kane replies, thinking of Daniel’s eyes. “Work through it.”

Quietly, Seth picks himself up. Kane looks away. A moment later, his cell phone lands by his side. 

“Sorry,” Seth mutters, almost too quiet for Kane to hear. But he does, and that’s what matters. 

Kane opens his ebook, picking up where he had left off. And if the old muscle memory of tight hugs lingers and makes him have to reread the same page a few times over, well. He works through it. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @candyassgoth notice my creation, you started this

Predictably, the kid is skittish for a few days after his run in with Dean and Roman. Kane still doesn’t know the details, and he has no desire to learn about them either. They don’t talk about it, just like they don’t talk about their first night together. Kane isn’t stupid enough to broach the subject when he knows Seth will just get defensive. He just acts like nothing happened, hoping Seth will get the message and chill out. 

Thankfully, he does. After about four days of eyeing him like he’s a ticking time bomb, Seth finally seems to understand that Kane won’t tattle to Triple H and that everything is in the past. He starts bickering with him again, and everything is alright. 

Especially now, the Authority has the two of them work together for tag matches. They make a decent team. Kane is not above picking Seth up and throwing him at one of their opponents when the opportunity presents itself. Seth is always indignant about it —Kane pities the guy who gets a hissing, spitting Seth Rollins to the face— but the fact that it gives them an edge against the other team keeps him from sandbagging him. 

They lose sometimes, usually due to arguing, but it happens less often. Triple H seems to think he’s struck a gold mine with the plan to force them together. He and Stephanie no longer scent Seth, let alone invite him to sleep in their bed anymore. It’s disappointing. He misses it. And, of course, any time Hunter senses Seth’s longing he’ll squeeze his shoulder or give him one of those paternal smiles. It consistently makes Seth forget what he’s thinking and waltz out of his office on cloud nine. Later, once he has some emotional distance, it never fails to make Seth want to tear his hair out with frustration. 

“It has to be, like, dynamic harassment in the workplace!” Seth complains one evening as he and Kane are eating dinner in their hotel room. 

“That’ll never hold up,” Kane replies, drinking some of his water. “He’s not forcing you to do anything.”

“He’s forcing me to— to—“ Seth gesticulates as he searches for the words. He pauses, groaning, then starts again. “It’s not consent if he’s using my body against me. He’s forcing me to be okay with everything!”

Kane fixes him with a look, like _good luck with that_. “You know any alpha in charge is going to laugh you out of the room with that.”

Seth skewers a piece of food on his fork with more force than is necessary. “It’s messed up.”

“It’s how the world works.” 

They’re both well aware of how society and the law haven’t caught up to the intricacies of alpha/omega coercion. Hell, non-consensual claiming has only been illegal for a few decades, and _that_ is only a crime if a jury can be convinced that the omega hadn’t been “asking for it.” 

Seth at least seems reassured by the fact Kane hasn’t denied that it’s wrong. He lapses into sulking, which is a reprieve for Kane. He’s fairly certain Seth would rant himself blue in the face if encouraged, regardless of the subject. 

“What does he have over you?” Seth eventually asks, looking up from his plate. 

“Hunter?”

“Yeah.” 

Kane shrugs. “A job. My mask.”

Seth studies him. “That can’t be it. You wouldn’t be doing any of this if you were just trying to stay Director of Operations.”

Kane meets his eyes and stares him down. “You beat Dean and Roman into the ground with a steel chair for less.”

It has the intended effect. Seth grimaces and leaves the table, taking his dishes with him. Kane drinks more of his water and does his best to disregard him. Questions like that aren’t any of Seth’s business. Hopefully he will remember this in the future. 

X

Seth is known as The Architect for a reason. He defies airhead omega stereotypes by paying attention and cataloging everything that might be useful. Noticing details others would disregard and devising strategies with the new information. 

He watches, just as much as he acts. He just doesn’t advertise it. That would give the game away. 

Seth has finally started paying attention to Kane, even when they’re not interacting, and he’s beginning to notice that Kane wears a mask even when his face is bare. 

It’s very similar to his actual self. Practically indistinguishable. But Kane, the _real_ Kane, sometimes lingers when he shouldn’t. Usually when it involves Daniel Bryan. It could be a mention of his name, or a segment on air. Kane acts unaffected, but his eyes inevitably stray to the source of the reminder. 

The one that got away, Seth figures. It’s a chink in his armor. He supposed as much in the aftermath of their night together, but now that he’s looking for it, it’s obvious. 

Seth has no plans to exploit the weakness. It’s the least he can do to reciprocate after Kane has kept Seth’s omega weakness between them. To what end, though...he isn’t sure. 

X

If one thing is for certain, word travels in the omegas’ division. Just because Seth is separate as an Authority member doesn’t mean he misses any gossip. It’s a fact of life that supersedes just about everything. 

With suppressants, heats are whittled down to predictable, week long leaves from work that occur twice a year. Seth isn’t due for his next one for another couple of months, but thanks to the size of the roster there is inevitably always someone going into preheat and driving coworkers crazy in the process, or off on heat leave. 

Seth has never bothered to keep up to date with everyone’s schedules, especially since he fights alphas and betas more often than other omegas. But when he passes by Daniel Bryan in catering, Seth gets a sinking feeling. There’s a notable scent of preheat clinging to him, the type of pheromones that call for alphas to _take_ and _hold_ and _keep_ for the few days leading up to when the omega is ready to mate. While not the potent siren song of actual heat pheromones, it’s enough to turn heads and change attitudes. 

If Kane is to catch a whiff, he will be _wrecked_. Seth cringes just at the thought, envisioning the mess. Especially if Hunter heard about it. Seth can already imagine the accusations of him not satisfying Kane enough. He really doesn’t need that kind of doubt planted in Hunter’s mind. 

Seth sidles over to where Daniel is eating and aims for omega solidarity. 

“So, uh, when are you headed out?”

Daniel looks up from his vegan burger and stares at Seth like he’s grown a second head. Seth winces internally. 

“Tomorrow.” Daniel narrows his eyes. “Why is that the Authority’s business? Don’t you already have files on us all?”

“I was just wondering,” Seth replies as a weak defense. Daniel sniffs derisively and turns his attention back to his food, signaling that the conversation is over. Seth excuses himself to flee catering and never return.

Aside from making a fool of himself, at least Seth has the information he wants. Neither he nor Kane are in tonight’s house show, so as long as Kane keeps to himself everything will be fine. Seth can do his late night workout, and Triple H can continue to think that they are happy fuckbuddies. Everything will be fine. 

X 

Everything is not fine. 

Seth is in the hotel room, gym bag in hand and ready to head out, when Kane bursts inside. He slams the door behind himself loud enough that Seth jumps. He looks incensed and frustrated beyond words. Seth has only seen an expression like Kane’s current one in his alphas during his own preheat, when they wanted to hide him from the world and he insisted on showing up to work regardless. He knows instantly that Kane must have found Daniel, and that whatever followed had not been pretty. As he advances further into the room, Seth swears he can feel the floor shake from his thundering stomps.

Kane’s large hands flex around nothing. Seth can’t tell if he’s imagining holding or strangling someone. He passes by him without a word, disappearing into the bedroom. The slam of another door closing does nothing to muffle the roar that follows. Seth flinches instinctively. 

Everything is definitely not fine. 

Seth sets down his gym bag and starts after Kane. Then he falters and frets in front of the bedroom door. Alphas are famously touchy during omega preheats, especially when it’s concerning their mates. The fact that Daniel is unclaimed despite his and Kane’s history must only be exacerbating everything. How is Seth to know that Kane won’t want to rip his head off if he tries to intervene? 

He can hear Kane growling and pacing from here. On occasion there is a loud noise as he punches something, likely his suitcase from the jingling of zippers that Seth picks up. At least he’s not putting holes in the drywall. 

Reciprocity, Seth reminds himself. If he wants Kane to keep his word, he needs to give him an incentive. Seth sets his shoulders and turns the doorknob, opening the door. 

Kane whips around to snarl at Seth, looking like a caged beast who has just been prodded with a stick. _“What?”_

Seth is proud of himself when he doesn’t cringe away too hard. Funny how Kane gets past his walls— but at least not to the worrying extent that Triple H does.

“Let me help,” Seth whispers, with far less confidence and far more room for argument than he intends to have. 

Kane’s nostrils flare as he exhales hard. Seth is suddenly reminded of a bull and prays he isn’t the matador. He makes the calculated move to avert his eyes from Kane’s stare. Then he turns his head to offer him the unmarked side of his neck, trying to project as much soft, soothing submission as he can. It isn’t the offer of an unmarked bonding gland —Seth can’t mimic Daniel in that regard— but it’s worth a shot. Seth is far from practiced in regards to acting like an omega, but he knows any sort of perceived challenge would make this situation worse. 

Regrettably, at this angle Seth can’t see Kane’s face. There’s no way of knowing what he’s thinking or planning on doing. All he can hear is his harsh breathing. Seth tries to keep from tensing like he’s expecting an attack. He’s supposed to be a calming influence. 

With a defeated, soul-wrenching groan, Kane lurches in his direction and grabs him. Seth goes easily, letting Kane lift him up and set him on the bed. Kane moves atop him, settling between Seth’s legs. He’s staring down at him with intense, mismatched eyes, but Seth can tell he isn’t really seeing _him._ Just a pliant omega, a decent substitute for his frustration. Seth doesn’t mind. It would probably be more weird if Kane was keenly aware of who he was doing this with. 

His stare makes Seth’s insides quake regardless. Seth offers his throat once more —the unmarked side to stick to the fantasy— but Kane surprises him by grasping his chin and forcing him to expose his bonding gland. The twin scars must not deter him, because he lunges to bite him and his fangs sink home. Seth bucks underneath him even as he is pinned by Kane’s weight. The pleasure is instant and he can’t help but whine and cling to his shoulder blades. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Seth is distantly grateful that no scars take after the first few hours of one’s first claiming bite (or bites in his case.) Three would just be...excessive, not to mention that Kane isn’t actually mating him. 

Kane exhales hard, his hot breath making his skin tingle. Seth’s foot hooks around Kane’s calf. Everything feels simple: keep the alpha calm by keeping him close. His instincts know the way forward here. 

By the time Kane unclenches his jaw, Seth has his hand in his closely cropped hair. He gives his scalp a light, absentminded scratch every once in a while. 

Kane pulls back enough to look Seth in the face. He almost looks surprised when he realizes who he’s on top of. 

“He’s leaving tomorrow,” Seth says, voice still weak and tremulous from the bite. 

“Good,” Kane rumbles. Seth gingerly moves his leg from where it was keeping him in place. Kane, in a typical alpha manner, doesn’t get the message, but Seth doesn’t have the energy to verbalize the dismissal. It’s...nice, to be like this, regardless of who might be filling the role of the alpha. He’ll save his energy to feel weird about it for later. 

“Why are you here?” Kane asks out of the blue, staring down at him like a puzzle he is missing the pieces for. 

“You helped me,” Seth answers simply.

Kane rolls off of him and onto his back beside him. Seth sits up. He doesn’t look at Kane. 

“I won’t tell Hunter,” he promises.

Kane scoffs. “I don’t care what he knows.”

But he falls silent after that, and Seth is fairly certain he can hear the implied _thank you._ Kane sighs and rubs his face. 

Seth stands. “Better it stays between us, though, right?” He tries. 

Kane turns his head to look at him. There’s something unreadable in his expression. 

“Right.”

Somehow, it’s a victory. Seth is certain of that. Who the enemy is, though... He’s starting to realize he doesn’t actually know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. I have maybe half of the next chapter written?


	3. Three

A week after that, the Authority decides that the best way to deal with the problem of Dean and Roman is to put them in a tag match against Seth and Kane. Triple H is courteous enough to inform the latter team of this an hour before RAW. 

Seth is now feverishly pacing in the Authority’s locker room while Kane sits on a bench and watches. The first match of the night is already underway. Theirs is the main event, so at least they have time to prepare. 

They’re alone for the moment, which Kane figures is why he can see Seth’s rising anxiety. About once every few turns, Seth rakes a hand through his already frazzled hair. 

“We can beat them,” Seth says for the fourth time. “I would have beaten Roman last time.” 

“But you didn’t,” Kane finally interjects, suddenly conscious of the job he needs to keep (and the end of the deal he needs to hold up. Hunter is not a forgiving man.) “You can’t flip out again or you’ll tank the match for us.”

Finally having a concrete target, Seth whirls on him. “I’ll be fine!”

Kane isn't remotely convinced and lets it show. Seth scowls. As there is no bait to rise further to, he whips around and stomps towards the door. 

“I’m getting some water. Talk to me once you have _actual_ input.” Then he’s gone, slamming the door behind him. Kane finally lets go of the eye roll he has been holding back. 

If he doesn’t turn up after ten minutes, Kane knows he will have to go retrieve him. He wouldn’t put it past Seth to get himself in some mess or another. Picking a fight with an unrelated wrestler backstage, perhaps, or yelling his head off because he can’t find any water. The possibilities are endless. 

As it turns out, he only has the patience to give Seth seven minutes. Kane sighs with exasperation and gets to his feet. Damn Hunter for making him run all over the place trying to keep track of one snotty omega.

He hits catering first, where the staff informs him that Seth blew through just long enough to grab a bottle of water before disappearing. Kane swears under his breath and keeps looking. 

The arena is buzzing and filled with energy as people bustle about. There are countless moving parts in the well-oiled WWE machine, between company workers, TV personnel, and the venue’s staff. They clog the hallways, each preoccupied with their own tasks. It reminds Kane of an anthill. 

His stature comes in handy here. He stands a full head taller than just about everyone, which lets him see through the tangle of people. Everyone who notices him coming gets out of his way— a combination of his natural intimidation factor and his title as Director of Operations. Authority alliances have their perks. 

Seth isn’t anywhere he usually would be. Kane even stops by back at the Authority’s locker room to check if he returned without him noticing. No luck. 

Why does Seth always feel the need to make his life difficult? The stupid brat is probably pleased with himself for making him go out of his way. Kane stomps away from the noise of the busy halls, beginning to comb the more remote ones. With every step he entertains the idea of punching Seth in the face. Whiny, annoying little—

Kane hangs a left into a quiet hall and stops short. 

Dean and Roman have Seth cornered against a tall piece of industrial equipment. They’re not touching him, but looming so far into his space that Seth is forced to shrink back into the machinery anyways. He can see where its hard edges are digging into his back. 

Seth looks paralyzed like a deer caught in headlights. Kane can pick up the harsh scent of the two alphas’ combined musk from here. None of them appear to have noticed his intrusion. 

“So you think it’ll be an easy win, huh?” Dean snaps at Seth. His muscles are pent up with furious energy to the point where he looks like he might jump out of his skin. Roman is deadly still beside him, aside from the way his lip curls to reveal his extended fangs.

Seth lashes out suddenly, aiming to take out Roman with a blow to the head. Roman sees it coming. He catches his fist in one larger hand, then slams Seth back into the unforgiving steel with a powerful shove. Seth grunts and the machinery rattles at the impact. Dean leers as he leans closer, making Seth feel their height difference. 

“You think you can just pin your alphas?” Dean hisses. 

“Yeah, I can!” Seth retorts, eyes burning. Then he lunges for Dean. Not for the first time, Kane can’t believe the extent of Seth’s masochistic streak. 

The Shield still remembers its old rhythms. Dean blocks Seth’s attack with practiced precision, and before he can try again Roman grapples him with his massive arms. 

As Seth hisses and struggles fruitlessly against Roman, Dean shakes his head. “How _disappointing.”_

His fist collides with Seth’s abdomen. Roman releases Seth like he’s something disgusting and follows Dean’s punch with one of his own. Seth doubles over with a wheeze. 

“What a bad omega,” Roman growls.

Dean scowls down at Seth. “And an even worse _mate_.” 

The words hit Seth like a physical blow, exactly as they are designed to. Even Kane can tell they’re carefully contrived to hook under Seth’s skin and tear. 

Seth cringes away from the alphas and whimpers loud enough for Kane to hear. It spurs him into action. He strides closer, loud enough to startle the three of them. 

“Both of you _fuck off_ ,” Kane orders. Seth’s eyes flicker up with surprise and his two alphas whirl on Kane. 

“This is none of your business,” Roman rumbles, hands curling into fists. 

“Unfortunately it _is_ ,” Kane retorts. “You have _my_ tag partner.” 

The emphasis on the possessive makes their hackles rise. Dean abandons Seth, instead drawing up next to Roman to snarl at Kane. Roman has a deep growl building in his chest. 

Amateurs. Completely ruled by their instincts. Kane would feel bad if he had any capacity for pity. 

Seth seizes the moment Kane gave him to skitter out from where he was stuck. The bewildered look on Roman and Dean’s faces when Seth rushes to Kane’s side is priceless. 

“Don’t you have a match to prep for?” Seth sneers, bravado hastily put up now that he has room to fight or flee. 

His alphas reply with murderous expressions. Seth, to his credit, sticks to his facade. Kane widens his stance, clearly indicating his readiness to fight if they dare lunge. 

Roman backs down first, taking Dean’s hand and muttering about how it’s not worth it when they’re fighting tonight anyways. Dean’s furious eyes don’t waver from them, but upon Roman’s words he relents. He turns on his heel, stalking away, and Roman follows. His final, scathing look at Seth makes the kid exhale hard.

Only once they turn the corner does Kane relax. Seth, beside him, is still taut as a bowstring. He looks almost frozen in his rictus of aggression, perhaps too scared to relinquish it for fear of breaking down. 

“Come on,” Kane says, using his hand to push Seth along back towards the Authority’s locker room. Seth’s steps are robotic as he complies with Kane’s prodding. 

When they get to the locker room, Kane checks to see that it’s still empty. Thankfully it is, and he ushers Seth inside. After following he locks the door behind them. 

Seth just stands there, staring at the blank wall. Kane has no idea what to say. Stillness is a bad sign. Normally Seth is full of momentum, plotting and pacing, ranting and raving. With him frozen like this, he’s impossible to read. 

As Kane studies him, he can see his hands ball into white-knuckled fists. That sets off a warning bell. 

Seth turns with a scream and launches himself at Kane. Kane only has a brief moment to be relieved that they’re not going to talk this out before Seth slams into him. 

Kane takes the impact easily and stays standing. There’s no art or skill to Seth’s movements right now, just emotion. He gets a few clubbing blows in before Kane grabs his arms and pins them back. 

“I hate them!” Seth roars, fighting against his hold. 

Kane knows the opposite is true but keeps that to himself. Instead he gives Seth a fierce shake. “Then why the _hell_ are you punching _me_?” 

Seth stutters to a halt at Kane’s question, realizing the futility of the whole thing. He blinks hard. Kane lets him go and steps back to allow him some breathing room. Seth rubs his arms with a wince. 

“I hate them,” he repeats, voice thick. “They’re not my mates anymore. They don’t get to say shit like that.”

“You’ll make them pay for it,” Kane answers mildly. He sinks back down onto his spot on the bench, fully prepared for the kid to start pacing again now that he’s dislodged whatever was corking up his emotions. 

Instead Seth regards him with a disconcertingly ponderous expression. There are wheels turning in his mind, thoughts and plans and calculations Kane can’t hope to fathom. He raises a brow, half in question and half in suspicion.

“Fuck me,” Seth says, blunt and forceful. It’s not an exclamation— it’s a command. 

“What?” Kane asks anyways, bewildered. 

“They’re not my mates and I’m not theirs,” Seth insists, expression hardening. “I can do what I want. They do not rule me. They do not get to _judge_ me!”

“And that involves me?” 

Seth’s eyes sharpen like flint poised to set tinder aflame. “Yes, it does.” 

Seth prowls closer. “I want to go out there dripping with another alpha’s come. I want them to smell it and know that they can’t do anything about it. So they know what the _fuck_ they’re missing and how I have _moved on._ ”

Seth is hovering over him at this point, looking more like he’s preparing to tear his throat out than propositioning him. His scent is thick in the air, shot through with fury that doesn’t quite mask the distress.

Kane stands to regain some leverage over this situation. Seth will try to steamroll him otherwise, as he does with every other obstacle in his way. 

Seth tilts his head up, meeting his eyes. His expression doesn’t waver. When Kane doesn’t immediately agree, though, he frowns with annoyance. 

“You were perfectly fine fucking me last time,” Seth points out as he crosses his arms. Kane scowls. Neither of them were _fine_ with the situation Hunter boxed them into and Seth knows it. 

“Go find someone else,” he growls, fully knowing that there _is_ no one else. It’s worth a shot regardless. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Seth snaps. “Let me just go hang off of Brock Lesnar’s knot real quick! That’ll work out fine!”

Kane narrows his eyes. Seth glares back. 

“Aren’t you supposed to take care of me? Why don’t you just pretend I’m Daniel Bry—” 

In a heartbeat Kane has him pinned against the far wall by his throat. Seth’s eyes go wide. Kane can feel his Adam’s apple bob against his palm as he swallows hard.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Kane hisses. He doesn’t squeeze Seth’s neck, but the threat is there. Seth’s mouth works but no words come out. 

As Kane glares down at him, the scent of omega arousal starts to leak into the air. They both notice it at about the same time. Seth looks away, flushing. Kane’s nose twitches. He’s suddenly all too aware of Seth’s quick breathing and the way he’s gone slack in his hold. 

“Fuck’s sake,” Kane swears, releasing Seth and stepping back. Seth sags against the wall, exhaling hard. Kane knows he didn’t hurt him, but he’s breathing like he just escaped being choked out. His pupils are blown wide, making his brown eyes even darker. 

Kane has a sudden mental image of Seth wrecked beneath him, stretched wide around his knot, breathing hard like that when he isn’t mewling with pleasure. The thought, combined with the pheromones emanating from Seth, are enough to make his cock stir. Kane curses again under his breath. Seth looks up hopefully. 

“Alright,” Kane rumbles, hoping he won’t regret this but knowing he probably will. “Just this once.”

Instantly Seth pounces to close the gap between them. Before Kane can blink he’s attacking the buttons of his shirt. His scent is intoxicating up close (likely due to the notes of desperation.) Kane doesn’t move for fear of losing a limb or otherwise being injured by the fervent natural disaster Seth is at the moment. 

Seth is acting like a man starved. Once he gets Kane shirtless he drops to his knees to work on his belt. The sight makes a pleased rumble stir in Kane’s chest. Seth, when he hears it, leans closer in to rub his cheek against his thigh. The dangerous flurry he was in a second ago has vanished. Now he looks completely harmless and quite pleased with himself as he scents Kane’s arousal. It’s not a bad look on him. 

Once Seth gets his belt unbuckled, he flings it over his shoulder. He looks unconcerned when he hears it knock something over. Kane is too focused on watching Seth unzip his trousers and pull them down to care. 

The huge bulge in Kane’s boxers is practically obscene. Seth struggles not to turn over and present then and there as he remembers the last time Kane stuffed him full of his cock. And his knot, _fuck,_ his knot was to die for. Seth curls his fingers into Kane’s boxers and yanks them down to expose his erection. 

Alpha musk hits Seth like a brick to the face. Kane is already half hard, and Seth’s mouth waters. Somewhere above him he hears him curse, but he’s barely paying attention as he takes his cock into his mouth. 

Kane’s strong fingers tangle in Seth’s hair. The feeling of his mouth is enough to bring him to full hardness. Seth hums with blissed out pleasure. How he isn’t choking, Kane doesn’t know— or, maybe he does. Seth _was_ mated to _Roman Reigns_ after all. 

Kane will never admit to the lewd mental image he gets just then of Seth getting double teamed by two alphas. His fingers curl tighter in Seth’s hair and he sighs with pleasure. Kane can smell his slick even with his clothes still on. 

After trailing his tongue up his shaft, Seth’s eyes flutter closed and he takes him deeper. Kane can feel the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. He groans. It’s good enough to make his knot want to start to swell.

“Enough of that,” Kane grinds out when Seth swallows around him. At this rate he’ll be coming far too soon. 

Seth whines in protest. Kane’s head thunks back against the wall for a moment as he struggles to collect himself. He stares at the ceiling tiles and tries to control his breathing even as Seth sucks him down. Stubborn kid. 

“ _Enough_ ,” Kane orders, more emphatic this time. Seth pops off of Kane’s cock like he was burned, nearly tumbling back onto his ass as he does so.

“Sorry,” he apologizes hurriedly, watching him with wide eyes. 

“Stand up,” Kane says, gentler in response to his reaction. Seth springs to his feet. His eyes dart around Kane’s face to gauge his mood. 

Kane likes to think he has more of Seth figured out than the kid would ever want anyone to. He’s so eager to please the people he‘s around, let alone when his omega instincts are flaring up. He has a downright _need_ to be the best, the first in the eye of whomever he decides is worth his time (or whomever is smothering him with alpha musk, considering the current situation.) Kane can already tell that Seth is terrified that he displeased him, even if he would never admit it. 

“You said you wanted me to fuck you,” Kane reminds him by way of explanation. It’s also an easy out if Seth has suddenly changed his mind about this.

“Yes,” Seth blurts, almost before Kane even finishes the sentence. A heartbeat later he is stripping off his clothes with the same messy abandon he treated Kane’s with. Something like relief uncoils in his chest for a moment. Kane quickly squashes it and does his best to remember why he doesn’t like this bratty omega. CrossFit, maybe. 

Either way, Seth makes for a pretty picture. Kane leans back against the wall and strokes his cock while he watches. Thoughts and feelings are a lot easier to set aside with the inviting scent of omega slick in the air. 

“You’ll need prep,” Kane says, merely as a statement of fact rather than a boast. Seth, having experience from last time, thankfully doesn’t object. He just watches with glinting eyes as Kane sits on the bench. A moment later Seth plants himself on his lap, grinding against him. 

Kane groans. He’s not being merciful by dragging his cunt along his shaft, back and forth in a slow and needy rhythm. His small, swollen omega cock bumps against his abdomen on every pass. Seth’s breath hitches when the head of Kane’s cock catches on his slit. Kane growls. One move and he could sink into that tight, wet heat. Force the omega to the ground and fuck him as he screams. 

Then Seth pulls himself back from the precipice, whimpering with want all the while. Kane wastes no time, one large hand sliding between them to seek out his cunt. When he finds his slit it’s easy to curl two fingers into him. Seth gasps and moans, grinding down into his hand.

Kane leans in and nips at Seth’s throat. It’s not even anywhere near his bonding gland but it makes him jolt like it is. Intrigued, Kane bites his neck properly and presses against Seth’s small omega cock with his thumb.

“Oh fuck,” Seth gasps, eyes almost rolling back in his head. Kane rumbles into Seth’s skin as he feels his cunt tighten around his fingers. 

“More,” he whimpers, hips rocking. Kane obliges by stretching him open with a third finger. It makes Seth shudder. He knows his knot is only going to be larger and he _wants_ it. Wants to be pinned, on the floor or against the wall, unable to escape as Kane knots him and fills him with his come. They can do it, too, without fear of repercussions thanks to Seth’s suppressants. 

Kane rubs his tiny cock with his thumb and it makes Seth moan. Then he loosens his bite to suck a mark into his smooth, unblemished neck. It’ll be something the audience assumes is from a bump he took, but Roman and Dean will immediately understand the truth. They’ll smell it on him. Seth is going to see to it. 

They’ll want him so badly. 

Seth shudders in Kane’s arms at the thought— and not quite for the right reasons. Regardless, the needy ache welling within him is getting impossible to ignore. 

“Fuck me.” Seth’s begging this time and he can’t even bring himself to care. “Fuck me, c’mon.” He clenches around Kane’s fingers to make a point. 

“How do you want to do it?” Kane asks, fingers slipping out of his cunt. Better to bring it up now than get squawked at later. 

“Hard. I want to feel it out there. I want them to _see_ me feel it.” Seth presses himself flush against Kane to transfer his scent. Kane licks his slick fingers clean, humming with pleasure. 

“If you’re limping out there you won’t wrestle well.” 

Seth exhales hard. The mere suggestion that Kane could wreck him like that is a lot. He feels a bead of slick drip down his thigh. Kane breathes in deeply as he scents the burst of pheromones Seth has unwittingly let out. Seth can’t help a smirk.

“S’that a challenge, alpha?”

Kane replies like it is. He snorts with exasperation even as his hands go under Seth’s thighs and lift. Seth curls his arms and legs around him to help. His cock is right against his entrance as Kane maneuvers them to the wall. Seth aches for it. 

His back hits the wall, and the moment Seth is braced against it Kane is guiding himself inside his cunt. Seth whines with satisfaction as he feels himself stretch and open for him. It’s so _good_ on a base level. Simple, bestial pleasure. It’s blessedly harder to think about anything important when you’re getting fucked within an inch of your life. 

Speaking of that. 

Kane eases himself into the hilt and sighs with satisfaction. He’s not gripping Seth hard at all, merely supporting his weight. Seth kicks his foot a bit into Kane’s back, trying to motivate him. Kane doesn’t bat an eyelash. 

“I said _hard_ ,” Seth complains.

With them face to face, it’s impossible for Kane to hide his eye roll. “Yeah, yeah.”

Seth puffs up with indignation. But then Kane is moving, thrusting into him at an even, steady pace. For a moment, it’s the best thing Seth has felt all day. His swollen cock jumps a little with each thrust, occasionally brushing Kane’s abdomen. Kane noses at his neck, licking and nipping the skin there. It makes Seth moan. 

But all too quickly, everything is just a tease. The meager friction his cock gets isn’t enough. Kane never bites hard despite his studious attempts at leaving marks. Though every thrust of his cock fills his cunt just right, he wants more. 

“Rough too much to ask for?” Seth manages, curling his nails into Kane’s shoulder blades. 

“I _said_ you’d be limping,” Kane grumbles. He starts moving faster, but nothing near what he _could_ be doing. Seth kicks his back again to no avail. 

“I can take it,” Seth argues. 

“That’s rich,” Kane retorts before he can bite his tongue. Damn kid. Every time he swears he won’t engage him, he ends up annoyed enough to add fuel to the fire. 

Seth clenches hard around him. It makes him groan, but he’s not stupid enough to cave. 

“I can!” Seth insists. Kane snorts with disbelief. As if he hadn’t been a fragile powder keg of emotion this whole time. He isn’t about to risk anything that could send Seth spiraling and costing them the match. He has a job _—a deal_ — to keep. 

“No,” he growls, intending it to be final. A fire sparks to life in Seth’s eyes. 

“I’m capable of taking anything from a washed up relic that Triple H has by the balls!” Seth snarls. 

All Kane can see is Daniel’s eyes. Fury lights in his chest, makes him snap at Seth. 

“You can’t even handle your alphas getting up in your face!” 

It’s the wrong thing to say and Kane knows it the moment it leaves his mouth. Not that he feels bad about it. At this point his rhythm has stuttered to a halt. 

Seth’s face contorts and he bares his teeth. “Says the one who was too scared to claim his omega! No wonder he moved on!”

 _“Shut up!”_ Kane bellows, starting to see red. 

“Make me! Fuck me like you would’ve claimed him!”

The guttural roar Kane lets out is enough to trigger Seth’s fight or flight instinct. Not that he even has a choice between the two, because Kane is digging his fingers into him hard enough to bruise and snapping his hips into Seth. 

Seth yelps. Kane doesn’t relent in the slightest, fucking him into the wall with brutal thrusts. Seth can barely hold on. He doesn’t need to, though— Kane isn’t letting him go, won’t let him go until he’s knotted him and filled him with his seed. Seth fights a little to test it and Kane punishes him with a sharp thrust. Seth cries out with a mixture of pain and pleasure, anger and need. If he doesn’t have bruises all over himself later, he’ll be shocked. 

“Claim me, claim me,” Seth repeats when he can between moans and whimpers. He doesn’t even try at an imitation of Daniel’s voice, but the words themselves are enough to drag Kane deeper down into the fantasy. He snarls. 

Seth’s erection is trapped between them and leaking fluid. The friction it gets combined with Kane’s savage pace makes him writhe. It’s so much. Kane’s hot breath against his neck makes him shudder. 

Kane is fully aware that the scent is wrong, the omega is wrong. But _fuck_ , he can pretend. He can let himself imagine. 

He’s so close to the spot where he can bite down, claim Daniel as his own and never let him go. Never mind that the skin is already marred with two overlapping marks, that the wails of pleasure have the wrong timbre. His knot is still swelling. 

He wants him so badly. He misses him and won’t ever stop. Kane screws his eyes shut and sinks his teeth into Seth’s bonding gland. 

Seth orgasms with a shout and shakes in Kane’s hold. His release paints streaks of clear ejaculate on his stomach. Kane keeps thrusting, imagining that he can taste blood under his tongue, that this is real. His knot is catching on Daniel’s entrance, it’s Daniel that he slams into and ties with. 

A heartbeat later Kane is coming, grinding his hips into Seth’s and groaning. He doesn’t loosen the bite, not yet. Seth moans at the sensation. 

Silence hangs in the air as they catch their breath. Kane unclenches his jaw, opting instead to lave the indentations he’s left with his tongue. He hasn’t pierced the scar tissue left by Roman and Dean, so there is no blood to clean— but he can still pretend. 

Seth is perfectly content to relax in his arms and enjoy being filled. Abrasive attitude and emotional baggage aside, Kane’s a huge alpha with a huge knot and he reckons he could be happy hanging off of it all day if that was possible. Times like these are the rare moments where he can bask in the endorphins his shitty omega instincts reward him with. There are no repercussions and no regrets looming just beyond the omega haze. 

Kane exhales and straightens from where he was pressing Seth into the wall. Seth squeaks involuntarily when he walks over to the bench and sits down. His movement makes the knot tug on him in an odd way. 

Thankfully Kane doesn’t comment. Seth rests his weight against Kane and puts his head on his shoulder. His eyes close. It will be another long tie, Seth knows. Kane has no reputation of picking ring rats up, and regardless they live together. It would be difficult for Kane to have secret liaisons without Seth learning of them. 

Is that why Triple H assigned Kane to be his babysitter?

The thought is like a bucket of ice water on his head. Seth clenches his jaw. Does Hunter think he might want to slip off to fuck his old alphas? 

But then, he would have to know about what transpired between Seth and Kane. Their first night and everything else.

“What now?” Kane sighs, startling Seth out of his thoughts. 

“Huh?” He straightens just in time to catch Kane’s eye roll. 

“I do not know _how_ you’ve managed to rile yourself up again, Rollins. You’re knotted, for fuck’s sake.”

So he noticed. Seth winces internally. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Like hell. Spit it out and get it over with, for both of our sakes.”

Seth huffs and puts his head back on Kane’s shoulder so he can hide his expressions. 

“Did Hunter ask you to spy on me?” 

Kane thinks a moment. “Besides telling me to babysit you?”

“Yeah.”

Kane snorts. “No.”

“Are you lying?” 

Kane sighs with exasperation. _“No.”_ A beat. “Why ask if you’re not going to believe me? Stop being so paranoid.” 

“You have to be in this business,” Seth replies, tone souring. Kane shrugs minutely, just enough for Seth to feel without getting jostled. 

“Only if you play the game Hunter’s way.”

“Are you?” 

Kane doesn’t reply. Seth is about to press him more when his phone starts to ring. 

Well, it’s more like the opening guitar strum to “The Game” shatters the mood and startles them both. 

“Really?” Kane groans. Seth flushes.

“Fuck off.” He tries to turn but can’t do much thanks to the knot. Kane grabs him before he yanks on it too hard.

“It’s all the way over there,” Kane says. “I’m not moving. It can go to voicemail.”

“It’s _Hunter!”_ Seth squawks. When he starts to wriggle Kane grabs him by the nape of his neck. 

“Don’t you dare.”

Seth doesn’t fight with Kane’s warm hand on his neck, but still manages to whine wordlessly. Kane isn’t having it.

“You know, you’d do better if you didn’t care so much about what he thinks of you.”

Seth has no witty retort. He just humphs and pouts, things Kane is immune to. The phone eventually goes to voicemail. 

“I’m telling him it’s your fault,” Seth mutters. 

“Be my guest.” 

They lapse back into silence. Seth’s phone doesn’t ring again. 

“What do you think he wanted?” Seth pipes up not long after.

“We’re not talking about Hunter.”

“What if it was important?” 

“Then he’ll come find us or something,” Kane grumbles. “Shut up.”

Seth straightens long enough to give him a mutinous glare before he slumps back down against him. 

“We’re going to beat them,” he mumbles. 

“Will you let me have a fucking _moment_ to enjoy myself,” Kane gripes. “Why do you always—“

The handle of the door to the locker room rattles. Seth jumps, only for them both to immediately wince with pain. 

“Busy!” Seth yells. 

If there’s a response, neither of them can hear it. A moment later there’s the sound of a key in the lock. 

“Fucking—“ Seth starts, before Triple H comes into the room looking unimpressed. Seth’s sentence aborts into a squeak and he cringes into Kane. 

At the sight of the two of them, Hunter shuts the door behind himself. He doesn’t look too surprised. Kane gives Hunter an unamused look. 

“Kid threw his phone across the room, what were we supposed to do about it?” 

“It’s his fault!” Seth interjects as he keeps trying to hide (to no avail.) Hunter snorts. 

“We need you both for an interview in thirty. Can you manage that?” 

“Yeah,” Kane answers.

Triple H bends over to rifle through the pockets of Seth’s trousers, which have ended up nearby. He fishes out his phone and tosses it over. Kane grabs it out of the air. 

“Keep it closer if you’re going to fuck at the venue.” He starts for the door, then turns. Seth is practically trying to burrow into Kane’s bulk. 

Hunter smirks. “Good to see you’re getting along.” Then he leaves, locking the door again. 

Seth lets out a high pitched, mortified whine. Kane snorts. 

“It’s not the weirdest shit he’s seen, kid. Don’t worry. You’re not even on the top ten.” 

That makes Seth relax a little. It settles Kane far more than it should. Kane grimaces. 

Fucking hell, the last thing he needs is to actually consider Seth as someone he cares about. Stupid brat. Damn instincts. 

He really is going to regret this whole thing. 


	4. Four

Thankfully, by the time Seth and Kane can separate, their animosity has simmered back down. Seth peels himself off of Kane with a grimace. It causes an obscene squelching noise, followed by rivulets of seed trickling down his thigh. 

Normally he would already be hurrying towards the closest shower he can find. Today, though, the scent of sex and release that clings to him is going to be weaponized. 

There’s a painful twinge in his abdomen as Seth retrieves his clothes. Turns out Kane wasn’t kidding about the limp. 

As Seth begins to dress, Kane stands and crosses the locker room to the adjoining showers. It’s no matter if he washes the scents off himself, though— Roman and Dean will smell him all over Seth. 

Seth’s face contorts into a vindictive scowl at the thought. Fuck them both for thinking they own him. 

Once he’s back in his suit he fixes his hair and checks the time on his phone. They’ve still got twenty minutes. Seth settles on the bench and does his best to stew in the cloying scent of their mating. He pities the interview crew. 

x

Seth and Kane are every inch the professionals during their interview. Seth can do scathing promos in his sleep, and this is basically the same thing. Kane is an impassive mountain at his back, presenting himself as the enforcer of Seth’s insults and violent promises. Not for the first time, Seth is appreciative of the arrangement they’ve found themselves in. Kane is good at intimidating everyone into paying attention to what he says. 

When they’ve finished filming, they go back to the locker room. Seth changes into his ring gear, makes sure it’s just as saturated with the smell of sex. Kane ignores him, either having figured out his plan or not deigning to ask. The main event can’t come quickly enough. 

When it finally does, Seth is almost vibrating out of his skin. Kane clamps a hand on the nape of his neck in gorilla for a moment just to get him to breathe. 

It’s all for naught when Dean Ambrose’s theme revs up and the man himself is stalking down the ramp. Seth nearly jumps at the first notes. Kane’s grip tightens slightly to keep him grounded and Seth exhales fitfully. Roman will be next, then Kane, with him last as the reigning champion. He’s going to grind them into dust. 

The pounding bass of Roman’s theme is loud enough for Seth to feel it in his gritted teeth. Roman prowls onstage and down the ramp to join Dean in the ring. Together, they look deadly. There’s no friendly back and forth, or even the secret handshake they devised in Seth’s absence. Just determination and the promise of carnage. 

The first chord of Kane’s theme pierces through the noise of the crowd. Boos chorus. Kane gives Seth’s nape one last steadying squeeze before striding out. There is nothing that needs to be said at this stage in the game— at least, not verbally. 

_Don’t fuck this up._

Kane’s long strides are even as he walks to the ring. There are no feathers ruffled when he steps over the ropes and sizes the other alphas up. His scent is clean of what transpired earlier. They are none the wiser. 

Then come the drums. Seth slings his title over his shoulder as the boos of the crowd swell into an angry roar. It’s time. Seth saunters out right on cue, repeating the same things in his mind over and over again. 

He is better than them. Roman and Dean are not his mates and he is not theirs. They have no control over him. 

Seth is the calm eye of a hurricane as the audience shouts and storms around him. None of their insults faze him now. Being the center of an entire arena’s hatred only increases his determination and the thrill running through his blood. Everyone is focused on him and him alone, because _he_ made their hearts race with rage. It’s a powerful feeling. 

Roman and Dean’s glares are heavy but do not penetrate his armor. An official takes his title from him at ringside to keep it safe. The Authority would put nothing past one Lunatic Fringe, especially after the briefcase incident. 

Seth is lithe as a cat as he slides into the ring, all sleek grace and smug satisfaction. His alphas are still hounds, though, and they regard him with nothing but enmity as he draws up next to Kane. 

They’re close enough now for his scent to reach their noses. A smirk creeps onto Seth’s face as he waits for the bomb to drop. 

The announcer starts his usual script as he stands between them with the referee. Seth isn’t listening. Neither are Dean and Roman. Seth watches as they breathe. Just a moment more...

There it is. 

Betrayal. Outrage. Insult. It’s mirrored on both of their faces. Seth’s smirk widens to show teeth as their expressions contort with fury. 

Then all hell breaks loose. 

The referee and the rules are forgotten as both alphas charge. The announcer’s microphone drops to the mat, forgotten as he dives out of the way. As Kane braces for impact, Seth laughs and rolls out of the ring. He knows that mocking them and refusing to take them seriously is what bothers them the most. If they are going to hurt him with things like _bad omega_ and _worse mate_ , then Seth is going to play just as dirty. He will use and abuse every weakness to get even and then rise above. 

Roman and Kane collide like an unstoppable force and an immovable object. They grapple for purchase on each other as Roman roars in his face. Seth doesn’t envy him. 

Dean veers like he expected his escape. He dives out of the ring after him and Seth springs into action, leading him in a chase around the ring. Dean is snapping at his heels like a rabid animal as they go around once, then twice, with no luck. Seth has always been faster. His smaller frame lends itself to agility and he uses it well, launching himself back into the ring just in time to clobber Roman on the back of the head. He is too busy dealing with Kane to see it coming, and he drops like a sack of bricks. The bell hasn’t even rung yet. 

Dean pounces from behind sooner than expected and drags Seth down with him. Seth yelps and falls. Before he can scramble away, one of Dean’s large hands twists cruelly in Seth’s hair and yanks. 

“Cheating bitch,” he hisses in Seth’s ear. 

“I’m not _yours_!” Seth roars and bucks beneath him. It unseats Dean long enough for Kane to grab him and wrangle him off of Seth. Seth jumps to his feet, shooting a furious look at the time keeper’s area. The people there seem to get the message and ring the bell. 

The referee is trying his best to restore order. Seth retreats to his corner, playing by the rules, but it seems like Dean and Roman have other ideas. As Kane sends Dean flying over the ropes, Roman rushes at Seth. 

It’s rather like realizing a freight train is barreling towards you. Seth ducks to avoid his swinging fist, then retaliates with one of his own. Though it connects, it doesn’t break Roman’s stride. He grabs Seth and hauls him over the ropes, dragging him back into the center of the ring. There’s murder in his eyes. 

Seth isn’t expecting the open palm slap to his face. His head snaps to the side and he staggers back, clutching at his cheek. When he looks up, Roman is staring at him with disgust. Somehow, it’s more personal than a spear or a Superman punch could ever be. Roman’s question echoes in the pain stinging Seth’s cheek. 

_Why, Seth?_

In the corner of his eye, Seth sees Dean hit Kane with a dirty deeds on the steel steps. It’s enough to stun him and keep him on the floor. 

The fact that they’re bringing out these moves so early is a bad sign. The crowd is screaming, thirsting for blood. Seth throws himself at Roman with a yell. 

One on one, Seth can exploit Roman’s weak points and bring him down. It’s working, too, until strong hands grab him from behind. Dean yanks him into a grapple, twisting his arm and forcing him to the mat. His body is heavy on top of Seth’s. Sweat drips onto his skin. When Dean applies more pressure to his strained shoulder, Seth howls. 

Roman kicks Seth in the side before dropping to snarl in his face. Above them the referee is yelling, but his threats go unheeded. Roman grabs Seth by his exposed throat and squeezes. Not enough to cut off his oxygen, but it's painful against the marks Kane left. Dean bites his earlobe hard enough to draw blood and he yells. Their alpha musks are suffocating him. 

_They’re_ _scent marking him_ , Seth realizes with dawning horror. No standard pin or grapple is nearly as intimate and possessive as they’re making this. Dean’s skin is flush against his. Roman is holding him close by his vulnerable throat, in dangerous proximity to his scarred bonding gland. They’re forcing their claim, _even_ _now_ , to prove that he’s theirs. Even as Kane’s seed is dripping from him. Seth howls again, with anger and pain and other terrible things he dare not name. 

A traitorous part of him is eagerly accepting Roman and Dean’s reclamation. It insists that this is right and good, that his alphas are reminding him who he belongs to. The pain they’re inflicting is a punishment for his betrayal and he deserves it. 

_Bad omega, and an even worse mate._

He’s ashamed to realize just how much he agrees. 

The bell rings again, far sooner than it should. A disqualification for Dean and Roman ignoring the referee’s orders. Neither of them relent at the sound. This has never been a game, and Seth threw rules out the window when he came out like he did. 

“Don’t you get it?” Dean snarls down at Seth and twists his shoulder harder. Roman’s fingers shift and he digs his nails harshly into his bonding gland. Seth shrieks. 

“You fucked up,” Roman growls. “Everything was perfect and then _you left us.”_

Seth writhes and bites down on Dean’s arm. It barely registers on his expression of fury, even when he tastes blood. Roman bares his fangs in Seth’s face and it makes him flinch away.

“ _I hate you!”_ Seth screams. “ _I hate you both!”_

Neither of his alphas bat an eyelash. Dean leans in, almost as if to kiss him. Seth wheezes hard and struggles to get free. Adrenaline is pumping through his veins. At this point, he thinks Dean might tear out his throat. 

It’s worse. 

Dean’s voice is jarringly stoic. “Stop lying, Seth.” 

Then he’s gone, releasing Seth and sliding out of the ring. Roman follows, not giving Seth another glance. Seth topples forward, stunned. His chest heaves as he pants. His shoulder hurts and his bonding gland is throbbing and crawling like he has ants trapped under his skin. There’s a ringing in his ears— he can barely hear the crowd. 

By the time he lurches to his feet, his alphas are up the ramp and disappearing backstage. Kane, behind him, has gotten up too. Seth disregards him, too busy staring in the direction of his alphas. 

When they vanish from sight, Seth’s face distorts with fury. _Not again._

They don’t get to do this shit to him and then waltz away. Seth won’t let them. 

With a roar, Seth leaps to his feet and charges after them. A cameraman scrambles to follow, and behind he hears Kane let out a “son of a—“ before it is swallowed by the noise of the crowd. 

Seth bursts into gorilla like a bat out of hell, nearly sending some equipment flying. 

“Where are they?” He shouts as he corners the nearest techie. The man has an alpha scent, but still flinches in the face of Seth’s rage when he grabs him by the collar of his shirt. He quickly points after Dean and Roman. Seth releases the techie and tears down the indicated corridor. “Reigns! Ambrose! I’m not fucking finished with you!” 

The cameraman, if he’s caught up, will probably have something to say about the profanity. Seth doesn’t give a damn. 

“Seth!” He hears Kane yell across the clutter of gorilla. He doesn’t sound pleased either. Seth runs faster. 

He whips around a corner and isn’t surprised to find that Roman and Dean are waiting in ambush. Seth ducks under Dean’s opening swipe and launches himself at Roman. They go tumbling into a stack of tables, limbs flailing every which way. More stuff falls around them as they land. Something shatters. One of the tables topples over and a metal leg bashes Seth in the back of the head. His vision goes double, but his fists are still colliding with Roman and driving him down. The pain is distant even when Roman gets a few good hits in, held at bay by his rage. He refuses to let anything stop him. He can’t let them get away with this again. 

Dean grabs Seth and hauls him off of Roman once more. Roman lies where he is, groaning. He must have bit through his lip, because blood is trickling from his mouth and smeared on Seth’s knuckles. Seth screams and bucks in Dean’s arms, throwing his weight as hard as he can to unbalance him. 

It works. They fall down onto the unforgiving concrete, with Dean taking the brunt of the impact. Seth’s head is still spinning from the table leg and this doesn’t help. Still, he manages to punch him in the face as they land. Dean’s nose breaks under his knuckles and blood gushes out.

It stuns Seth for a second, perhaps some shred of his instincts making him falter. Dean barks out a laugh at the sight. 

“Suddenly too real for you, princess?”

He isn’t even trying to escape. Just enjoying Seth’s obvious internal struggle. The bastard. 

Seth’s vision swims again, and suddenly there are two overlapping Deans baring their teeth in crimson grins. They start to laugh and it rattles around painfully in his head. 

_Bad omega, and an even worse mate._

Does Dean know how those words have been echoing in Seth’s ears? He must. Seth will make him pay for it. 

Time loses meaning as he rains blow after blow onto Dean. Dean can’t even raise his arms to defend himself. Still he laughs, rattling and wheezing with each hit. His blue eyes are fixed on his and they never waver. For Seth, it’s agony. Dean is staring up at him like he’s won, like he isn’t the one getting beaten to a pulp. It’s the first time Seth has seen anything other than cold hatred on his face in a long time. 

It shouldn’t hurt. So why does it? Why is Dean staring at him with actual emotion like a knife straight to his heart? Why does he still feel like he’s _losing?_

“Seth!” Comes the thundering voice of someone behind them. It sounds like it’s miles away. Dean’s face is a mess of blood but his eyes are still sharp. He’s not hitting hard enough. 

The voice sounds again, closer but nowhere near piercing the haze. “Seth, stop!” 

Seth’s vision blurs again, but it’s not because of an injury this time. His lashes feel wet.

Why? Why would he stop when every punch makes Dean look up at him like he loves him still? How could he ever?

Strong hands clamp down on him from behind and pull him off of Dean. Before he can even struggle he’s trapped in the hold of two thick arms. Seth hisses. 

Triple H’s scent filters into his nose. “Kid. Seth. Stop.” His firm voice is right in his ear, allowing no argument. Seth tries anyways, fighting in his grip. It doesn’t work. 

_“Seth.”_ Triple H repeats, not raising his voice. The steadiness of it finally pierces the red mist and makes Seth falter. Triple H takes advantage of the moment to drag him further away from Dean and Roman. Medical personnel are swarming the scene, obscuring his view of them.

“Here, Hunter,” Seth hears Kane say somewhere behind them. It barely registers. Seth can’t stop breathing hard and gasping for air that only makes his head spin faster. At the very least, he’s stopped fighting. He thinks he might vomit or faint instead. 

Hunter guides Seth past Kane and into an empty office. Kane follows, shutting the door behind them. It muffles the chaos in the hallway just in time for Seth to wheeze audibly. He shudders in Triple H’s arms. 

“Let me,” Kane rumbles, and the arms around him drop. Seth is left suspended in freefall for a moment before Kane pulls him into his chest and wraps his arms around him. His alpha scent fills Seth’s nose, draping a blanket of calm over his panicking instincts. Kane isn’t his mate, but they still recognize him as safe. 

Hunter and Kane are talking above him but their words don’t register. He tastes blood. His legs want to give out. Dean was smiling at him. 

_Stop lying, Seth._

“Seth.” It isn’t Dean, this time. Seth raises his head from Kane’s shoulder, tuning back in. Hunter is looking at him. 

“Yeah?” He croaks. 

“We’re not doing that again. No more matches with them.” He doesn’t know whether to sigh with relief or cry at the finality in Triple H’s tone. Thankfully he doesn’t give him time to reply. “I need my champion, and you’re not at your best when you’re fighting with them. We’re going to book you elsewhere.” 

Seth manages a nod. All the energy has drained out of him, gone as abruptly as his earlier rage had been sparked. Kane loosens his hold on him. 

“Take him back to the hotel,” Hunter tells Kane. “We’ll have some other tag teams fill in for the main event.” Kane nods. 

Triple H gives Seth’s shoulder a squeeze. “Get some rest.” Then he leaves, shutting the door quietly behind him. By now, the noise in the hall outside has calmed down. Kane lets out a long breath.

“Can you keep it together long enough for us to get out of here?” 

“I’m alright,” Seth mumbles, looking away. Kane isn’t buying it. 

“Just hold it together for now. Come on.” He places a large hand on the small of Seth’s back, guiding him out. 

There’s no trace of the melee. The blood has already been mopped up, the debris has been swept away, the tables have been restacked. Seth would almost doubt it had happened if not for the red on his knuckles and the iron on his tongue. 

Kane steers him in the opposite direction, fingers grazing his spine to keep him mobile and on the right path. He must be glaring at the people they pass, too, because anyone who stops to stare quickly looks away. Seth is grateful for it. What happened with Dean and Roman wasn’t for the cameras, even if it had probably been filmed in its entirety. 

Once they make it to a rental car, the drive back to the hotel is quick. RAW isn’t over yet, so traffic isn’t bad. Seth stares out the window at the city lights. Everything keeps replaying in his mind. 

Part of him regrets it. Part of him doesn’t. He isn’t sure which one is right. 

Soon enough they’re sequestered in their hotel room, door locked. Seth exhales. Kane regards him. 

“I want to sleep,” Seth says, distantly. 

“You’ll get blood on the sheets.” A moment, then Kane sighs. “Come on.”

It only takes a bit of prodding to get Seth to the en suite. As Kane turns on the water for the bathtub, Seth starts to peel off his ring gear. It smells like his mates. 

“Get in,” Kane tells him once he tests the water’s temperature. Seth obeys. 

Kane leaves him there for a moment to find soap. Seth leaves the drain unplugged and settles somewhat underneath the overhanging faucet, so warm water runs down his chest. It feels good on the bruises that are already starting to form. Seth robotically puts his hands in the stream of water to wash the blood off his skin. Its crimson color is stark against the white porcelain as it swirls and dances in the water towards the drain. 

Kane returns with some bottles of soap, setting them down on the edge of the bathtub. Seth doesn’t look up.

“Here,” Kane says, pushing the body wash closer and flicking the cap open. Seth raises his head and takes the bottle, squeezing some out in his hand. It smells like citrus. He sits up and out of the water pouring from the faucet. 

Seth speaks as he starts to wash the grime off his body. “Do you regret it?”

“Regret what?” Kane replies, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. 

“Everything.” Seth pauses. Clarifies. “Everything with the Authority.”

Kane is silent. Seth doesn’t look up, scrubbing his legs. He’s so tired. Once his whole body is lathered in suds Seth moves back under the water stream. He gathers water in his cupped hands to rinse off the parts of him that don’t fit under the tap. There’s something soothing about watching the soap bubbles spiral down to the drain. 

“I made a deal with Hunter to keep Daniel safe.” 

Kane is staring at the ceiling when Seth looks at him. There’s a familiar expression on his face: wanting something you can’t have. 

“My loyalty in exchange for his promise that they wouldn’t target him. He’s kept his word so far.” 

Seth ducks his head under the faucet, wetting his hair. He doesn’t have a response to his revelation. Kane doesn’t seem to be expecting one, though, as he wordlessly hands Seth the shampoo. It also smells like citrus.

Seth works the soap into his hair, imagining what might have been if he had defected for a noble cause like Kane had. Maybe Roman and Dean wouldn’t hate him as much. Maybe the guilt wouldn’t be as heavy of a weight on his chest, either. 

“Daniel doesn’t know?” Seth asks once he’s rinsed his hair out. Kane shakes his head. 

“I couldn’t tell him that. Especially not now.” 

Seth closes the soap bottles, then sits back. The mere thought of moving is exhausting and painful, especially with the hot water on his aching body. Seth reaches out and plugs the drain. He’ll stay for a bit longer, soak his muscles. Seeming to sense that the crisis has passed, Kane stands and steps to the shower just left of the bathtub. He opens the door and turns the water on before closing it again. Seth leans his head back against the edge of the tub. He can hear as Kane strips out of his clothes and steps into the shower. The water is slowly filling around him, blanketing him in warmth. Seth sighs. 

Once the water is as high as he can dare to let it go, Seth turns off the faucet. He settles down, resting his eyes. The sound of the shower is the perfect white noise to drown out his thoughts. Everything can be okay for a moment. He doesn't have to think about _them._

Kane eventually shuts off the water and grabs a towel from where he set some out. Seth sinks lower until he can blow bubbles out his nose. 

“You’re not drowning yourself, are you?” Kane asks as he steps out of the shower, toweling himself off. Seth shakes his head, tilting his face up to breathe when he runs out of air before going back down again. Kane leaves the discussion at that. 

After vanishing briefly to pull some sweatpants on, Kane comes back in. Seth, guessing the look on his face, unplugs the drain. 

“I don’t really want to get up,” he explains instead of standing. From Kane’s expression, he was expecting this. 

“I know.” Then Kane leans over and lifts Seth from the water. He winces at the sudden chill. 

“You’re fine.” Kane sets Seth on the edge of the bath, then drapes a towel around him. Seth starts to rub himself dry as Kane grabs another one to start on his hair. He’s uncharacteristically gentle as he works, barely tugging on his scalp. A few months ago Seth would never have believed he was capable of such a manner. 

“Thanks,” Seth says quietly. Kane doesn’t reply. He doesn’t need to for Seth to know he appreciates it. Once he’s dry, Kane picks him up again. Seth feels small in his arms. The towels are left there as he’s carried over to the bed closest to the air conditioner, like he prefers. 

Seth crawls under the blankets, too tired to bother with clothes. Before Kane can move away, Seth grabs his arm. 

“Can you stay?”

There’s a brief flash of some emotion on Kane’s face, gone too quick for Seth to identify. 

“Yeah. I will in a minute. Go to sleep.” Seth lets go, curling up. Kane steps away and picks up his phone from where he had left it. 

“I’m letting Hunter know you’re settled,” Kane explains without Seth having to ask. Seth nods, closing his eyes as Kane types a message out. He can rest now. Let his thoughts drift and surrender to oblivion. 

Soon enough the lights flick off and the mattress dips as Kane lies down beside him. Seth moves his foot to touch his leg. It’s all the contact he needs. A reassurance. Kane yawns as he gets comfortable. He doesn’t say anything about Seth’s foot, so it must be fine. Seth nuzzles into his pillow. Everything can be okay. 

For a moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The match in this chapter (and, well, the fic as a whole really) is inspired by Payback 2015's Seth v Roman v Dean v Randy Orton fatal four way. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/939342979446482/videos/1013973351983444 Here's the full match, quite shockingly still up on Facebook of all places.
> 
> Highlights:  
> 12:45, the open handed slap from Roman that I worked into the chapter  
> ~15:30, Dean and Roman working together to take out Seth  
> 16:40, Kane protecting Seth  
> 17:57, Kane getting naked, gotta love it  
> 19:28, more Kane action  
> 20:20, Seth being a clever little bitch  
> 22:45-25:25 makes me cry, of course. Best part of the match. Triple power bomb, then the boys remember they hate Seth.  
> 26:15, Dean and Rome being bros, agreeing to fight honorably between them and get beers after  
> 27:50, Roman's smile when Dean kicks out!!  
> 29:25, Seth fucking everything up again ofc
> 
> Seth winning the match with Triple H's pedigree, bless. Then Daddy comes out after to look after Seth. Good shit.


End file.
